themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Kaijudo City ( Florida )
"In God We Trust" -Tagline Florida which been better also known as Kumogakure or Kaijudo City is a fictional city that is the main setting of The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo and the state for all Floridian lived and also They are known as the Sunshine civilization and also the Kaijudoa shared races with them and become an supported allies also the Five civilizations shared their races of creatures to the Sunshine State and even also They shared their race to the Light civilizations and as also the Light King was very happy about the humans have offer their races to them and Kaijudoa are their best Ally and also their Raikage is Mera Florida Profile Affiliations: Kumogakure/Otogakure/Tobikakure Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light Clans: Light Goverment Allies Kaijudoa Astral World Barian World Celestial Spirit World Demaica Freljord Piltover Bundle City Ionia Zaun Bilgewater Noxus Atlantis Tobikakure Otogakure Asgard Olympus City Dragonspyre ( formally ) Mount Targon Icathia Shrima Enemies Metarex World Metarex World is the enemy to Florida, Kaijudoa, Astral, Tobikakure, Otogakure, Barian, Freljord, Demacia, Zaun, Piltover, Ionia, Bundle City, Bilgewater, Noxus, Mount Targon, Icathia, Dragonspyre, Olympus City, Asgard, Atlantis, Shrima and Celestial Spirit but even as also that Metarex try to destroy Astral World and Barian World which is Earth's best alllies in the entire planet and the Metarexs Army is also able destory the world and planets around the galaxy but that even also Metarex Army destory The Great Orion Cray Chaotica Huntika Noxus ( formally ) Otogakure ( formally ) Dragonspyre Relations Relation with Demacia Florida's relations with Demaica is quite also known that both City States are the Light Civilizations Duelists in the World of Kaijudo, but not when Noxus try to invade Ionia also for that Florida formed alliance with Demaica to help the needy and weak and also later Demiaca and Florida trade with goods and weapons for behalf of their land and Kumogakure's later that it happen Wuya led the Heyjudo Dragons to attack and take over their city which also was helped by Tiera and the Kaijudo Dragons to defeat her sister who once was the Heylin Witch even not when Freljord formed an alliances with both states also so is Florida and Demaica Ralation with Zaun Relation with Ionia Relation with Bundle City Relation with Freljord Relation with Bilgewater Relation with Piltover Relation with Noxus Florida's relations with Noxus is unknown, but when not all the City States come for the peace treaty in the Kaijudo City war, but also Noxus was forged by Demacia that they can't sign the treaty with noticed from the Florida Wizard Saints. as even it happen during the Kaijudo City State war, also for by the time Piltover told the Demacia that They could sign the treaty if Noxus wants to sign it and when but that They was being defend by the Piltover because of Demaica's jealousy which can be known Relation with Atlantis Relation with Celestial Spirit World Relation with Barian Relation with Kaijudoa Relation with Astral Relation with Otogakure Relation with Tobikakure Relation with Dragonspyre Relation with Mount Targon Relation with Icathia Relation with Asgard Relation with Olympus City Relation with Shrima Kages First Raikage ( temporary ) Second Raikage ( former ) Third Raikage ( formally ) A ( formally ) Mera Garcia Peoples Floridians Wizards Warriors Knights Demaican Freljordian Noxian Zaunite Piltovian Ionian Bilgewatian Bandleian Champions Associated Champions Clans/Mythological Beasts/Beasts Lugo Clan - Guardian Leviathan Hyūga Clan - Thief Phoenix Quick Clan - Samurai Ifrit Orochi Clan - Pirate Orochi Uzumaki Clan - Thief Zirago Uchiha Clan - Archer Gargoyle Dai Clan - Bandit Golem Yūhi Clan - Ronin Dragoon Hatake Clan - Pirate Kraken Note Clan - Ninja Salamander Rivera Clan - Gladiator Bahamoote Okamoto Clan - Berserker Behemoth Walker Clan - Gaurdian Garudas Beall Clan - Berserker Byakko Sarutobi Clan - Samurai Pegasus Team Villains Team Flare Team Galactic Team Magma Team Aqua Team Plasma Cities Locations Winter Park High School Winter Park Duel Masters School Winter Park Kaijudo School Jinjong's School of Creation Lobarchevsky Crops White Lotus Sentries Headquarter Kumoga Office Building Kaijudo Temple Races Fire Elves Dragons Wisp Mermaids Mutants Animals Monsunos Spell Punks Spirits Pokemon Leprechaun Drakes Wyrm Celesital Spirit Fire Elemental Iceborn Shared Races Earth Eater - Shared with Water Skyforce Champion - Shared with Light Demon Command Dragon - Shared with Drakness Gaial Command Dragon - Shared with Fire Jurassic Command Dragon - Shared with Nature Angel Command Dragon - Shared with Light Crystal Command Dragon - Shared with Water Evil Toy - Shared with Darkness Beast Kin - Shared with Nature Gillman - Shared with Cray Death Puppet - Shared with Darkness Arc Seraphim - Shared with Light and Nature Aquan - Shared with Water Cyber Lord - Shared with Water Drakon - Shared with Fire Tree Kin - Shared with Nature Celestial Dragon - Shared with Light Tsunami Dragon - Shared with Water Terror Dragon - Shared with Darkness Human - Shared with Fire, Light, Cray and Darkness Storm Patrol - Shared with Light Mecha Del Sol - Shared with Light Fire Bird - Shared with Fire Mecha Thunder - Shared with Light Enforcer - Shared with Light Trench Hunter - Shared with Water Gargoyle - Shared with Darkness Liquid People - Shared with Water Armored Dragon - Shared with Fire Dune Gecko - Shared with Fire Wisp - Shared with Planet Wisp Ghost - Shared with Darkness Rock Brute - Shared with Fire Shine Monster - Shared with Light Earthstrike Dragon - Shared with Nature Specter - Shared with Darkness Shadow Champion - Shared with Darkness Zombie - Shared with Darkness Flame Monster - Shared with Fire Tusker - Shared with Nature Visiters Demaicana Jarvan Vermilion Lightshield IV Other Visiters Category:Locations Category:Allies Civilizations Category:Light Category:Light Class Category:Light Clans Category:Cities Category:Allied Cities Category:City States